


Reaching for a Diamond Sky

by astroorbiter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Poetry, Soulmates, love letter to fandom, they are happy and together and no one can hurt them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroorbiter/pseuds/astroorbiter
Summary: A painting sits in a castle.Once a lonely scavenger and a lonely prince,Now tangled together in warmth and happiness.A poem dedicated to HeartSabers' Diamond Sky.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Reaching for a Diamond Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeartSabers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSabers/gifts).



It’s an old painting

Hidden behind a velvet curtain

Delicately displaying two worlds

that merged into one

“Why can you excuse my darkness, but not yours?”

The frame gilded and the subjects

No more than inches apart

Large hands meld together with small, rough ones.

The two started out as ghosts

Quick glances and wild misunderstandings

Young people with the single-minded goal of protecting their fragile hearts.

Thankfully

A lack of prying eyes and the cover of darkness

Gives way to shy tears and hesitant smiles

It’s like magic

When the static and buzz of everyday bustle suddenly

Melts

Away

Sometimes the most calming thing

is someone taking time to listen to your loneliness

“Because you’re not dark,” he finally whispered. “You’re light.”

Amber eyes, flecked with gold

stare lovingly at a brave smile 

Highlighting a heart of gold

for all to see

Communication brings understanding

The puzzle pieces of her life only finding shape

Once someone found interest in putting them together

She thought they were bent beyond recognition,

Impossible to fit together after such calamity suffered

But all it took was a soft-spoken voice and strong hands

To iron out the edges and click each piece together

“But aren’t we all a little bit of both?”

Both had impossibly high walls to tear down

Walls born from abandonment

isolation

fear

But they sit together now, hand in hand

Side by side, immortalized in aging paint

Their smiles asking anyone who comes across them

To share a little bit of the light inside you

And to try to understand the darkness of someone else

**Author's Note:**

> When given the prompt to write an ekphrastic poem, I found the greatest inspiration for this when I started reading HeartSabers' Diamond Sky! Since the story is written, I imagined a portrait painted of Rey and Ben together, hanging in their castle years after their happily ever after together. This poem is based off of the amazing writing of HeartSabers, I can't wait to continue the story and I can't recommend their au more!!!!  
> The poem moves away from description about the painting and is more about the wonderful characters that Rey and Ben are. Thank you for reading!


End file.
